


Sae's Sisterly Solution

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Soft Love, implied brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Makoto has toyed with her sister's heart again, just to get their relationship to improve. This is a look into one of their days after the fact...





	Sae's Sisterly Solution

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

To Niijima Makoto, nothing could be better. Their biggest heist had just gone swimmingly, and she even managed to deal with the troubles that were plaguing her sister in the process. Sure, their leader was currently serving time in prison as a result of testifying before the court to ensure that their enemies received the punishment that they deserved, but he'd get out in due time.  
  
Well, okay, to say that nothing could be better would be an understatement. After they had dealt with Sae's Palace, the youthful class president took a brief moment to sneak back in on her own accord. Not to ruin her comrades' efforts, far from it. She just needed to make sure that her sister wasn't going to be burdened by anything ever again, so that they could be the tightest knit sisters that one might ever imagine.  
  
To say that she had done a good job would... certainly be an understatement.  
  
Makoto suddenly jolted up, beads of sweat dripping down her brow. She had been awoken by some strange feeling piercing through her entire body, one that she hadn't quite grown used to. It wasn't unfamiliar to her, far from it. The feeling was just... something she needed more time to adjust to.  
  
Not that she got much time to do so, as the moment she looked down towards her crotch, she could see a rather striking looking feminine bulge sticking out from underneath the covers. "Big Sister, I thought you said you wouldn't wake me up like this again after I caught you the fifth time..." The younger Niijima remarked, her tone dripping as it teased the woman hidden underneath the covers.  
  
The chuckle that resounded from underneath the bedsheet was one that she could never not enjoy hearing. The sheer sound of her sister's voice was divine, and it was enough to make a little jolt of pleasure flow through her body in the process. "Sorry, Makoto. I just couldn't resist spoiling my darling Little Sister. After all, if I don't make sure that you're all empty in the morning, how am I going to make sure you'll be filled back up by the time you come home?"  
  
Their exchange would be strange to anybody unaware of their unique circumstances, but they both knew better. Makoto especially, as she threw the covers off her body to reveal her sibling hiding away underneath.   
  
Right underneath that bedsheet that kept her warm and cozy in the nighttime cold, laid her sister Sae. Her white haired, prosecuting sister who meant the world to her... and she was pressing her cheek right up against those heaving and cum-filled nuts of hers.   
  
The second Makoto laid her eyes upon Sae pressing her lips onto her balls, her cock grew erect. "You always knew how to get me in the mood..." The younger brunette chuckled herself as she motioned for her sister to turn around, to show off that perfect posterior of hers.  
  
Sae however, refused. "Ah-ah. You know how we do thing in this household, Makoto. First, you use your big sister's mouth like the personal-use onahole that it is. Then we can get to playing around with each other's asses." Even with their erotic relationship being as open as it was, her sister was still a stickler for the rules. Who could blame her either? Even though Makoto was younger, her cock was almost as big as her sister's head... so naturally, she could hardly contain herself before sinking her lips right around that raunchy rod.  
  
The younger Niijima relented, moaning just briefly before grabbing ahold of the sides of her sister's head. Her existing arousal piled on top of the teasing that Sae had done, prompting her to just want it all over with. As such, she pulled the older woman's head downward especially roughly, causing her sister's face to slam down against the base of her cock... and in the process, small droplets of seed spilled forth from the tip, dribbling down her sister's throat.  
  
Sae could barely breathe down there, her nose pressed up against her sister's musky crotch... but at the same time, she had access to a little weak spot that her sister left unattended. The only place that they both loved. Just one finger, and...  
  
Makoto's eyes widened as she felt something snooping around in her butt. It wasn't even very thorough or anything, but it was enough to make her let out quite the moan as her cock throbbed and twitched. Just a little extra pinpointed stimulus, and she was on the verge of cumming...  
  
Then the second finger went in. Since she was already edging at this point, the younger Niijima couldn't keep herself from cumming, her white sticky goo going straight into her sister's throat, flooding it within seconds and leaving nothing behind. Not even a droplet was left over within her nuts, all of it drained straight into the 'personal-use onahole' as Sae had called herself... and yet, as Makoto gasped for air trying her best to recover from the first orgasm of the day... her cock remained hard.   
  
The elder Niijima slowly lifted her head off her younger sister's rod, a little trail of cum connecting her lips to the tip of the tower before she gulped down the goop still left over within her throat. "There... that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Sae's words were a little slurry, her cheeks flushed red as a result of the warmth of being used for nothing more than sexual relief. Not that Makoto got to look at her face for much longer, before her older sister swung herself right around to present her rear to her, as she had previously requested.  
  
There it was. The hole that Makoto wanted to make good use of. The hole she wanted clenched around her cock until she was well and absolutely dry. The hole that so perfectly accompanied her sister's own cock, the cock that was already dribbling with its own precum. Just having been used as a makeshift masturbatory aid had gotten her rock hard, matching her younger sister's own cock...  
  
The younger Niijima's balls audibly churned as the sack gradually started to fill back up with valuable seed, seed that was destined to slosh around inside of her sister... and as she felt her cock 'reload' so to speak, Makoto could hold back no longer. She bounced onto her knees and mounted her elder sister, warm pants brushing up against the latter's neck as she pushed the tip of her rod up against that wonderful hole...  
  
"What are you waiting for, Makoto..? Go ahead, make your big sister feel go-" Sae tried to encourage her sister, thinking that she sensed a bit of hesitation within the latter's movements, only for her eyes to immediately roll into the back of her head as her younger sibling hilted straight into the depths of her ass, brushing right up against her prostate in the process which just made her painfully erect penis leak more pre onto the bedsheets.  
  
Driven by utterly reckless abandon, Makoto's hips were like a jackhammer. She barely took a breath, and then her hips had gyrated back and forth three times. Second by second, her thrusts went by like lightning, causing a cacophony of moans and pants to fill the Niijima bedroom. That intensity was a clear indication of just how hard the younger girl craved release, or better yet, to let loose within the hole that she coveted oh-so-much...  
  
As Sae did her very best to regain her sensible mind, her subconscious had other plans in mind. Since siblings were always said to have a 'connection', it was hardly surprising to Makoto that her sister's body reacted to her wants and needs... by clenching down on that meat within her hole. Rather violently so, even.  
  
Moments after her sister's ass-cunt wrung around her cock, the need to release shot through Makoto's body like lightning. She couldn't even get close to restraining it, before the cum that had recovered within her balls shot straight out into her older sister's equally greedy hole, swallowing her seed in seconds... and with it, all the energy that fueled the younger Niijima's arousal-filled fury, leaving her to collapse onto her sister's back...  
  
As the two sisters laid together, cum dribbling from both their cocks as well as Sae's thoroughly tenderized ass... the afterglow started to set in. And with the warmth that the afterglow provided, it was hard for them not to share a little laugh.  
  
"You're lucky it's a Sunday, Sae. Otherwise we'd be later than late." Makoto murmured a little tiredly as she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, leaning her head across her shoulder as she rubbed her cheek up against her sister's, cock slowly growing hard once more as it rested inside of Sae's damp and dangerous hole....  
  
"And you're one to talk, what with how much you pumped in here..." Sae's chuckling caressed her sister's ear as she slipped a kiss onto those red lips of hers, their shared bedroom filled with nothing more than the sound of Makoto's cum dribbling its way out of her elder sister's hole...  
  
The date didn't matter at all. Whether it was a workday or not, they would've ended up playing coy with one another like they had over the last little while, before they'd spend the rest of the day in bed making good use of their cocks. Like a real tightly knit pair of sisters...  
  
Just as Makoto wished for when she took Sae's heart for the second time.


End file.
